Behind the Ropes
by RinaReigns
Summary: Gwendolyn Wuertz is a Diva who was recently signed on for season two of Total Divas. Being the little sister of Drake Younger, Jon Good's best friend, and Joe Anoa'i's girlfriend, the E! Network is certainly in for a really fun ride. Roman Reigns/OC
1. Welcome to the Team

I had been with the WWE for about three years when I got the call from Stephanie McMahon. It's pretty unusual for her to call me, since usually we were called by the people from Talent and Relations. So automatically I had assumed that I had fucked up royally somehow, only I had gone into her office that Monday night to get the offer of a lifetime.

E! Network does this reality show called Total Divas, which is currently airing the first season, and Stephanie told me that she wanted me part of the show for season two since I made plenty of cameos in season one. Personally, I didn't have a problem with being on the show, but it wouldn't be just me they'd be filming. I spend a lot of time with my boyfriend Joe, who goes by the ring name Roman Reigns, and my best friend Jon, who goes by the ring name Dean Ambrose. Meaning that they'd be on camera a lot, and Jon is a private guy. He won't even use his twitter.

So I told Stephanie that I'd think about it, because I had to talk to Joe about it before I made such a big decision. That's how relationships work, we talk about things before making huge decisions that would affect the both of us. Now Joe is a pretty laid-back guy, but this could affect both of our careers, not just mine, so we really need to talk this out together. Which leads me to where I am, now. Hanging out with Jon in catering during Night of Champions, a pay-per-view event the WWE puts on every September. Joe is currently in his match defending the tag team titles with his partner Colby Lopez, better known as Seth Rollins, and Jon and I were watching on a monitor in catering.

"Have you talked to the big man, yet?"

"Not yet." I mumbled, not looking over at the face that I knew was on Jon's face. I've known him since we were eighteen, about ten years, so I know him too well.

"Alex, you have to have an answer for Stephanie by tomorrow night."

"I know, Jon boy. I'll talk to him tonight."

"Gwendolyn Alexandria Wuertz, you better. Chances are, he's not going to care because this will be good for your career. You're already fan favorite right now, but this couldn't hurt your career at all."

"You're right."

"I'm always right, sweetheart."

"Fuck you." I laughed, gently shoving him before he put me in a headlock. "Ugh, you're all gross!"

"Tap out." I quickly complied, but only because I didn't want to reek of Jon when I was driving to the hotel with Joe. If it was any other time, I would've just sat there and taken it until he got bored of me not struggling. That's how it's always worked.

"I'll talk to him on the drive to the next city, for sure."

"You'd better."

* * *

I greeted Joe outside his locker room with a kiss like always, not even minding that he was fresh out of a match and sweaty. That was love. Being held by my big Samoan boyfriend was my favorite thing to do, and I would always be comfortable with him.

"Hey babygirl."

"Big man." I said simply with a small smile, cupping his cheeks in my small hands. "I loved your match. You and Colby killed it out there."

"Thank you."

"Can I talk to you about something? It doesn't have to be right now, but it's kind of important so-"

"Gwen you can talk to me about anything. You should know this, babygirl." The fact that he used my first name meant that he was serious. Nobody ever used my first name unless it was serious.

"Stephanie wants me to do Total Divas. I wanted your opinion first because this would be affecting you, too, y'know?"

"This could be a huge push for your career, babe. I would be an ass to deny you such an opportunity. You should go tell Stephanie that you're in while I go take a shower."

"You mean it?"

"I do. Run along, babygirl. I'll come find you."

"Thank you, Joe."

"Don't thank me. I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"

"Yep. I love you."

"I love you, too." He murmured before kissing me softly, pulling me flush against him. The position didn't work long because his title belt was smushed between us and the metal was digging into my shirt. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'll see you soon." I called as I walked away from the man who I knew was the love of my life, in search of Stephanie McMahon. She wasn't hard to find since she was almost always with her husband and he was ginormous in my opinion, even though I'm five-foot-eight in the heels I decided to wear tonight. It was freezing in Detroit and I hated it.

"Lexi, do you have an answer for me?" Stephanie asked with a smile and I nodded, looking between her and Paul.

"I'm in."

"Awesome! We'll sign all the papers tomorrow before the show and you have a camera crew around you starting the following week."

"Alrighty. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Give Joe and Colby our praise for their work in the match tonight." Paul added just before I turned around and I nodded before walking off. I wasn't sure how all this Total Divas stuff was going to work, I'd have to talk to Nikki about what it's like since we're pretty close. But I did know that if this have my career a push, I was more than willing to jump for it.

* * *

**A/N: How's that for a first chapter? This is my first story on here, so please please please leave reviews. I can guarantee at least one update a week, but if more people leave reviews then I'll most likely update faster. **


	2. Argument

Joe and I adjusted to the cameras being almost everywhere pretty quickly, it was really surprising. After a while it was like they weren't even there, and I really liked it. After losing his title at the RAW after Battleground, he had less press to do so he got to spend a bit more time with me. I really liked that, but I could tell that not having the title was boring him even though The Shield was getting in this interesting storyline with The Big Show and the Runnels brothers with The Authority. He and Colby didn't need the tag titles to be dominate in the ring. I've told him that but I knew that he was a bit disappointed that he lost it after only a few months. But at least he had it for like five months. That's longer than most people have titles and his career was just starting. He had years to accumulate titles as he went.

"Lex, what's your opinion? Grey or black?" Joe asked and I tilted my head from where I laid in our bed. He was standing in our walk in closet holding up two hangers with the dress shirts in question hanging on them.

"For what?"

"I just feel like dressing up for you." I narrowed my eyes at him while I thought about it, not at all understanding why he would do that. Tomorrow was just Thursday. Nothing too special.

"Grey, I guess. Come to bed, Joe."

"You guess? Lex, I'm trying to do something special for you and you can't even get one hundred percent invested?" I groaned loudly into the my pillow, not at all in the mood for this argument with Joe.

"Joe, I'm tired. This is our first night home in three weeks."

"I'm tired too, Gwen, but even when I'm tired I give you the attention you want."

"That's funny, because you don't. When you're tired you say 'babygirl I'm too tired' when all I wanted you to do was cuddle!" I spat, already pissed off with him. I didn't want to be, but he asked for it.

"You have really bad timing, and-"

"So do you." I cut him off as I grabbed my phone and my pillow and headed for the guest bedroom in our spacious two bedroom apartment.

"Gwen, baby, don't do this." He practically begged as he followed me to the room and I only slammed the door in his face before getting comfortable in the bed and going to sleep.

* * *

"Don't get me wrong, Joe and I are in a very happy relationship. We love each other. But couples do have their arguments and, with our jobs, sometimes our own individual stress levels make things a bit more of an issue than they really actually are." I explained to the guy who asked me about my argument with Joe the next day in my weekly meeting with the crew for the one-on-one like things in front of the green screen. But right when I finished talking, Joe was calling. "Have a nice day, guys." I called as I left, my camera crew following along as Trinity took my seat for her segment. By the time I got comfortable in the car, my phone had stopped ringing so I called Joe back, eager to hear what he had to say.

"Babe, where are you?"

"I had a thing to do. Why does it matter?" I asked as I started my car and started backing out of my parking space.

"Because I miss you, and you weren't here when I woke up."

"I tried waking you up before I left but you were sleeping like a rock." I teased and I heard him chuckle.

"I want to talk about last night when you get home. I was being an ass and I want to properly apologize."

"Alright. I'll be home in like five minutes."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

When I walked into our apartment Joe was sitting in the couch with his gloriously long hair tied back. He looked up at me and smiled as I shut the door.

"You look nice." I complimented as I hopped over the back of the couch to sit beside him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in to snuggle with him.

"So do you. I'm really sorry about last night, Gwen. I didn't realize how much of a hypocrite I was being and I really didn't mean to get like that. Can you forgive me?" He looked down at me with those beautiful grey eyes and those pouty lips and I just melted. I always did, but I don't think he knew that.

"I can forgive you. But if you do it again I want to beat you up for it."

"Anything you wanna do, babygirl. But first," He stood and lifted me into a fireman's' carry and carried me our bedroom. "it's cuddle time."

We didn't do much cuddling.

* * *

**Please review. Thanks to **_Artistic Lullaby_,_Emmettluver2010_**, **_candiii143_**, and **_Tori Moxley_** for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate it. **


	3. Skankasaurus

I have never liked Eva Marie. Ever. The way she looked at my man just rubbed me the wrong way. Plus her terrible attitude and the way she looks at me like she's better than me. Somebody is a bit too full of themselves. So I try my best to keep myself and Joe away from him. Joe thinks that I'm just being protective of him, which is part of it, but I'm just trying to keep myself away from the temptation to ram her face into a wall and getting my ass suspended for it. How she still had a job absolutely confused me, given how many times she's screwed up. It just bothered me. I didn't keep quiet about my distaste for her either, another thing that made Joe laugh.

"Aaallleeeex." Jon sang and I snapped my attention from the wall to my best friend who was taping his wrists. "You haven't been listening."

"I know, and I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I ran into _her_ when I went home last."

"Eva Marie?" I asked in confusion and he shook his head.

"That old rat I used to bang all those years ago."

"The enabler?" I asked again, because just saying "rat" was way too vague for Jon. Banging ring rats was his specialty back then.

"The enabler." He confirmed and I sighed, knowing how much he didn't want anything to do with her.

"Please tell me that you told her that you were just on a small vacation."

"I told her that I lived in L.A." He assured and I smiled as Randy Orton sat down with us. "I figured that that would've been the safest thing to say."

"Who?" Randy asked and Jon groaned loudly, dropping his head on the table.

"Jonathan Michael." I scolded, trying to keep a straight face before looking up at Randy. "He's been spotted by the whore of Christmas past." My comment got a chuckle out of Jon and Randy laughed. "How have you been, Randy? I feel like it's been forever since we've had time to chat."

"It has been quite a while, but I've been good. This whole championship stuff is fun and, even though the storyline is a bit aggravating, I'm having a good time with it."

"At least you get to defend yours. This storyline is royally screwing the US Championship." Jon mumbled and I looked at him sympathetically. It was really hard for him to adjust to defending a secondary title whenever there was space for it, when back in the Indies he was defending the big title every month until he finally lost it, but he'd be working to get it again.

"Talk to the creative team." Randy suggested and Jon sighed.

"I already did. Don't get me wrong, I love having the belt, but I don't like not defending it. I feel like a paper champ, and I don't want to be seen as that." I knew then that Jon wasn't sure where his career was going. I didn't even think that he knew where he wanted to go and that fact bothered him. He told me when he got moved up to the main roster that he planned in doing the WWE like he did every other promotion. Start small and slowly make your way up the ladder.

"I've got to go find Joe. I'll see you around, Randy." I pat the older man's shoulder and I looked at Jon, a look he understood well, and he nodded before I walked off. I didn't have a match tonight, since I was getting over a concussion courtesy of Aksana, so I was quite comfortable in my dark wash skinny jeans, black wife beater tucked into my jeans, a heavy knit cardigan that I left unbuttoned and my ugg boots that my jeans were tucked into.

Did I mention that I have a mental list of women I don't want near Joe because I'm convinced they're a succubus? If not, I do. And at the top of that list is Danielle. Eva Marie is a very close second, but I don't want Danielle anywhere near Joe if he's alone because they have a history and I don't trust her. She doesn't know how to keep her legs closed and her mouth doesn't close often, either. Joe knows that I don't like him being near her when he's alone, but he's too nice. Way too nice for his own good, in my opinion, because there he was talking to the skankasaurus by himself. So, because I don't trust myself to be anywhere near her and not say anything, I sent him a text as I walked back to catering.

_'Babe I miss you.'_ I saw that Jon was still slightly slumpish and Randy had left, but Colby took his place. I sat down with them just as my phone vibrated.

'_**I miss you too baby.'**_

_'Come hangout with me in catering?'_

"Who are you texting?" Colby asked and I smiled up at him.

"Joe. He was talking to the skankasaurus, alone might I add, when he knows that I don't like that shit."

"Does he know that you know?" Jon asked and I shrugged.

"Probably not. I'm testing him right now, though."

"Don't turn around then." Colby mumbled in disbelief and, against my better judgement, I turned around to see Joe walk in with Danielle on his arm and I quickly turned around. "I said not to."

"You're very right." I mumbled, turning my phone over in my hand. My boyfriend smelled like the skankasaurus and he tried putting his arm around me, but I moved so he couldn't.

"What's wrong, babygirl?"

"You smell." I muttered, scrunching my nose in distaste.

"I just showered."

"Doesn't count when you're with Danielle right after. Did you shower together, too?" Jon and Colby were both shocked by my outburst. This wasn't how I handled things, but I was mad.

"You know I would never do that. I could never cheat on you because I love you, Gwen."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't blatantly be alone with Danielle when you know I don't like that." I said as I stood, looking down at Joe before looking over at Jon. "I'm catching a cab back to the hotel."

"Be safe, Alex." Jon warned and I nodded before walking out. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew that it was Joe. Unlucky for him, I didn't want to talk to him right now. I just wanted to stand outside, call a cab, and wait outside in freezing cold Manchester.

"Gwen, think about this."

"There's nothing to think about, Joe. All I ask is that you don't be alone with her because she's your ex. That all I ask of you, yet somehow, thats too much to ask."

"It's not-"

"Then how come you keep doing it!?" I shouted as my phone vibrated in my hand.

**_'Called your cab for you.'_** Jon obviously knew that I would end up fighting with Joe.

"Gwen, baby, please. You're making a scene."

"I'm making a scene? You can't stay away from your ex and I have no right to make a scene!? You are absolutely ridiculous!"

"Gwen, that's not what-"

"Get the hell away from me, Joe."

"Gwen-"

"Go." I pointed to the back entrance of the arena, where Jon and Colby were watching us closely. Deservedly so, Joe was their teammate and best friend, but I wasn't going to be played for a fool. He's got to get his shit together.

* * *

When I got into my hotel room I just shut down. I wasn't proud of myself for getting into my room and collapsing onto my bed in tears as soon as the door shut, but it happened. I couldn't be strong all the time, and it was just my luck that I had a camera crew in my hotel room when I broke down. I just didn't understand it, which was only worse.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I knew it was Jon. He's the only person in England who fully understood how to go about soothing me when I was upset. So I squirmed about until I had my phone in my hand and answered it, putting it on speaker like I knew I had to for this show.

_"What's in your head, Gwen?"_

"I don't want to be anywhere near him for a while."

_"I'll have him switch out with me. He's not going to like it, but he doesn't have a choice."_

"Thank you, Jon." I sniffled and I could hear his frown.

_"It's what I do, Gwen. I've been doing it since I met your stubborn ass. I just want you to know that I'm seconds away from beating the shit out of him. I hate hearing you cry, sweets."_

"I hate crying, Jon."

_"I'll be there in about an hour. Get into your pajamas and make sure you don't forget to wipe off whatever makeup you're wearing. It didn't look like you were wearing much, but I know how you can get."_

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll see you soon, Jon."

_"For sure, Gwen."_

* * *

When I opened the door in my pajamas forty five minutes later, it was Joe and I looked up at him.

"Can we talk about this Gwen?" He looked desperate and I looked like a mess.

"I don't want to talk to you, Joe. Not right now."

"Joe, just get your shit. Lex, let us in." Jon requested and I stepped aside, making my way to the bed. It wasn't long before the door slammed shut and I looked up at Jon sadly. "What's wrong?"

"He didn't even say 'goodnight'." I whispered and Jon sighed as he put on his pajama pants before he sat beside me in the bed and pulled me into a hug.

"I know what you're thinking. He's not mad at you, it's just the whole situation. I understand your frustrations and you're in the right, Princess. He should just avoid the bitch, but he doesn't. That's not your fault, that's his."

"You're not just saying that because you're obligated to my family and how long you've known me compared to him?"

"You're family to me, but if you were wrong I'd tell you you were wrong. I've done it before. Fact of the matter is, you told him that you didn't want him around her if there was nobody you were friends with around. He told you then and there that you wouldn't have to worry about it, but this is the third time he's done some shit like this and the first that you're stepping up and saying know to the bullshit. He needs to learn this lesson somehow."

I only nodded and Jon kissed my head as he held me tighter. He didn't say anything else and just let me cry into his neck while he laid us down. The only light on at this point was the bathroom light and it wasn't an issue so I found myself falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**Many thanks to **_ArtisticLullaby, Tori Moxley, Emmettluver2010, and candiii143_** for reviewing the last chapter! I really appreciate it guys!**


	4. Forgiven

"Jon really is my best friend." I said to the producer who nodded in understanding. "He's actually more of a brother than he is a friend, and I'm eternally grateful that I have a friend like him. Everybody has that one friend that they consider family, and even their family considers family. That's Jon. I'll tell him that I love him, but I love him like I love my older brother."

* * *

I woke up to Jon loudly telling somebody that I was still asleep and wasn't in the mood to deal with people. I appreciated what he was doing, too, because I wasn't in the mood to deal with anything, really. Maybe some exercise machines and comfort food, but definitely not much more that that.

"She my friend too!" I heard Brie argue and I groaned as I got out of bed. I loved Brie so I didn't have a problem with her pushing passed Jon when he turned to face me.

"Seriously?" Jon asked and I smiled as Brie sat me up and pulled me into a hug.

"Colby told me what happened when I was looking for you after the show. I punched Joe for it." Brie said softy and I smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you, Brie."

"Do you want to do some hardcore British shopping before the SmackDown taping?" Jon groaned loudly at Brie's suggestion and she glared up at him. "You don't have to go."

"That's what you don't see. I do, since I've been the one looking out for her for the last twelve hours. I'm not going to stop just because somebody else stepped in. That's not how I operate, Brie." Jon explained and I nodded.

"If you don't want to go, I won't."

"You're sure?" Brie asked and I nodded.

"Jon has been here for me all night. I can't just ditch him. I won't."

"You're still stuck with me." Brie stated and Jon nodded. He and Brie got along, but their differences did drive a wedge between them. They figured out how to get along because they were my two best friends in the WWE and I did need them. I loved them dearly, too. "What are we doing today?"

"I just want to sulk until we go to the arena."

"Out of the question. You moping isn't going to help the situation." Jon stated on his way to the bathroom and Brie nodded in agreement.

"Can we just get food and head to the arena? I can't think of anything that I really want to do."

"We can do that." Brie assured. "Let me text Bryan and give him the update. You get dressed and ready to go, alright sunshine?"

"Alright." I sighed and set about going what she told me to do. I didn't really feel like getting dressed up, but I did.

* * *

It was weird to me how easily I could just ignore my boyfriend and act like everything was fine, when it was actually far from fine. I knew that Trinity knew that something was up because Joe and her Jon were cousins, and Joe always confided in Jon, who confided in Trinity. Being engaged, it was expected that they confide in one another and it didn't bother me. It wasn't until Trinity pulled me aside to talk, that I got bothered.

"What's going on with you guys?" She didn't have to further elaborate, I knew exactly what she was talking about. "Usually ya'll are all cuddles and tonight you're hella distant."

"He doesn't know how to stay away from his ex and we got into an argument over it. I don't ask much of him, Trin. I just don't want him around her if there's nobody I trust around. He knows that and he said that he understood, but still that little shit was alone with her last night."

"I know, I'm not saying that you're in the wrong here. But you know how Joe is. He is way too nice, girl."

"But with that he needs to weigh his options. Protecting my feelings and preserving our relationship, or the feelings of his ex who should mean nothing to him now."

"He loves you, Alex."

"I don't question that. But if he truly loved me, he'd stay true to his word. I can't keep feeling like my feelings are second to hers."

"You've got to sit down and tell him that. He needs to know exactly how you feel. You had every right to shut down like you did, but I need you to pull your ass together and pull your man together. He's out of it and that can be dangerous while we're working." I only sighed and she rubbed my side, since we were both still in our ring gear from our dark match. "You were out of it, too, girl. You didn't botch anything, but still."

"I know. I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll go talk to Joe."

"Or you should talk to him first and see if he'll join you in the shower." Trinity teased and I playfully punched her shoulder as we walked down the hall together. Joe was talking to his cousins and Trinity shoved me into him, laughing as she continued down the hall and Joe steadied me.

"Easy there, babygirl."

"Yeah, girlfriend, ease up." Jon teased, playfully tugging on my dyed blonde hair. "You gotta get your roots touched up."

"Don't remind me." I groaned as I felt Joe's arm wrap around my waist. I liked being blonde, but I missed my natural auburn hair color. WWE thought that blonde would look best, and I didn't fight them on it.

"You can barely notice that your roots are showing. Don't listen to this fool." Josh, Jon's twin, covered and I smiled at him in appreciation.

"Once I get back to the states I have an appointment to get my hair touched up."

"It looks good either way, Lex." Joe said softly and I smiled up at him.

"Thank you. I actually need to talk to you, Joe. If you have the time, of course."

"I always have time for you."

"They're gonna do the dirty." Josh muttered to Jon, who laughed.

"You two, stop being fools and let them go." Trinity called and they twins pat Joe's arm before we left them, in search of an empty locker room. Once we finally found one that wasn't even being used tonight, Joe shut the door behind him while I sat down on the bench. I pulled my knees up to my chest and took a couple deep breaths as he sat down.

"Don't shut down on me, Gwen. I know you're probably still very upset over last night, but I need to to focus. I know you don't like talking about how you feel, but I need you to."

"I love that you're a nice guy, I really do. But I would prefer it if you cared more about my feelings and agreements that we made than you did about her feelings."

"It's not that."

"That's what it felt like."

"I can understand that, but I need you to look at me, Gwen." I did and I regretted that I didn't wait until we weren't in our gear. Seeing him in that vest was sexy as hell and I could already feel myself dampen down below. "What's wrong?"

"You're hot as hell in all black." I muttered and he chuckled as he pulled my legs down and left his hand on my thigh which, due to my whoreish ring attire, was bare.

"Please forgive me if I can't keep eye contact, all your assets are on display." He joked and I laughed, placing my hand on his. "But really, I never what you to feel like your feeling don't come first. I guess I just wasn't thinking. I can and will promise you that I won't make the same mistake again."

"Promise?"

"I promise from the bottom of my heart with every fibre of my being. I love you, Gwen, and I don't ever want to lose you. Last night was the worst night of sleep I had ever gotten in the history of ever."

"History of ever?" I asked with a laugh and he nodded, cupping my cheeks in his hands.

"History of ever and ever. Babygirl, do you forgive me?"

"I forgive you. I swear to god, I'm not giving any second chances with this one, Joe. I refuse to be cheated on again."

"I never-"

"You didn't, but Nick did. You never met Gage, but he cheated on me and had a second girlfriend. I'm not going to let that happen to me again."

"It'll never happen to you again."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He whispered, pulling me into a kiss. I trusted this man with my life, and it took every fibre of my being to protect my job and not jump his bones while we were in that locker room. Joe was so super hot, it made not jumping him really hard.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep 'em comin' guys, because it keeps me motivated. **


	5. Interruption

I was laying on the couch in Joe's sweatpants and one of my tanktops, watching Friday Night SmackDown. Joe was home, instead of being at a house show, to keep me company while I recovered from a concussion. Victoria needed to go back to NXT or some shit like that. Jesus Christ. But I liked the extra time off and getting to have Joe home with me until Monday. We went back on the road then and I just had to suck it up. I could do that, but I liked having Joe coddle me while we were home.

He'd do the cutest things, too. He knew that when I wasn't feeling too hot all I wanted was to not feel alone, so he'd make sure I wasn't. My favorite was when we'd just lay on the couch together and he'd just talk about anything under the sun that make sense. When he was tired it stopped making sense, but it was still cute. His voice was one of my favorite sounds. It was just so deep, and so soft, and yeah. A very close second was when he'd hold me while we watched TV. He wouldn't say much then, but he'd keep my head by his chest so I could hear his heart beating. It was such a wonderful sound to me, soothing too. I just loved Joe, okay?

"How are you doing, babe?"

"My head hurts and I still don't remember how I got a concussion."

"Is it pain or pressure, babygirl?" He asked as he lifted my upper body so that he could sit on the couch with my head in his lap.

"Pressure. Definitely pressure. When I go back, I'm- that's definitely the hit that did it." I mumbled and Joe ran his fingers through my hair in an attempt to relax me. Watching myself get hurt was the worst. Seeing that it was obviously something I couldn't have prevented made it easier for me to forgive myself, but harder for me to forgive Victoria for not knowing how to do a move like that correctly.

"You'll be fine, Alex. You're a tough one."

"I love you, Joe."

"I love you, too, babygirl."

"Can I lay on you, Joe?" I asked quietly and he nodded, pushing me up into a sitting position and then pulling me into his lap while he laid down. I laid my head on his shoulder and pressed my face into his neck. "Am I smelling your cologne or the aftershave?"

"Aftershave. I didn't put cologne on since I knew I'd be cuddling with my girl all day and wearing both agitates your nose."

"Thank you for keeping that in mind."

"You're my world, babygirl. Don't thank me for being mindful." I leaned up and kissed him with a smile, feeling his large hands slip up my tank top and begin to massage my sides. Joe was my world, and I loved everything he did and all the things he made me feel. That talented tongue and the way it moved in my mouth and against my skin was just wonderful and, if it were physically possible, I'd kiss him all day every day.

"Bedroom." He mumbled against my neck and I nodded in approval, yelping when he suddenly sat us up and lifted me. My legs locked around his waist as his mouth found mine again and he started walking towards our bedroom.

"Don't get too far into it kids!" Joe's dad called from the doorway and I heard a smack, more than likely courtesy of Joe's mom. I blushed and buried my face into Joe's neck in embarrassment. I love his parents, I do, but they always come over unannounced when they knew we were home. Sadly, this wasn't the first time that they've caught us in a position like this, and they've walked in on us while we were doing the dirty on the couch one time. "We should start calling first, eh Patty?"

"It would be nice, dad." Joe said with a chuckle as he carefully set me down and I hugged his mother with a smile.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Joe's mom asked and I put on my best smile.

"Oh you know how concussions are. Joe's been taking good care of me, though."

"Just like I taught him to." Sika said proudly, clapping Joe on the back. I didn't know that Joe's dad was one of The Wild Samoans when we started dating, and it was this huge shock to me when he took me to meet his family, I fainted when I saw him. Needless to day, Joe was surprised that I didn't know, because everybody at developmental knew. But we weren't in developmental together very long, so I obviously wasn't in the loop.

* * *

"I still mentally fangirl every time I get to be around his dad. Growing up, my brother and I were huge fans of The Wild Samoans and it's just- woah."

"Never gets old?" The producer asked and I grinned.

"It never gets old."

* * *

"I'm so glad Joe found you, Alex." Patty said softly, looking out to where Joe was talking to his dad out on the balcony. "Before you came along he seemed to be in such a slump. I know I've told you this before, but I just don't know what he'd do without you. I'm not sure what I'd do without you, I've come to see you as one of my own, now, and you guys are so perfect for each other. If he lost you, I'm sure he'd lose his smile."

"If I lost him, I'm sure I'd lose my mind." I admitted with a small smile and she pat my knee.

"He wants forever with you."

"Like, a ring forever?" I asked and she nodded.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that, but I felt you should know that he doesn't plan on losing you any time soon." She explained as she stood, heading out to join the men on the balcony while I stared ahead in thought.

* * *

"What was going through your mind then?" The producer asked and I took a deep breath from my seat.

"Wow. That was the only thing I could really comprehend because my head was killing me from the concussion and this influx of information and all I could think was 'wow'. But I do want forever with him. Joe is my everything."

* * *

"You spaced out for a while, babygirl. Are you okay?" Joe asked as laid down with him in our bed and I shrugged, snuggling into his side like always.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"Thinking about what?"

"Y'know, I can't remember now." I lied, smiling up at Joe. He looked at me like he wasn't buying it, but kissed my nose.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you, too, Joe. To infinity and beyond."

"I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked softly, not sure that I even wanted to ask.

"Anything. Unless you're asking if I'm secretly gay, we've been over that." He chided with a small smile, giving me a gentle squeeze.

"Although I do love what comes from that conversation, I was actually wondering what you thought about our relationship. Brutal honesty." His eyes widened slightly and he looked over at me, concern filling his pale grey eyes.

"Our relationship?"

"You and me." He took a deep breath and I held mine, more than terrified of what was to come.

What the fuck did I just start?


	6. Headaches

The silence between us was killing me. He just looked into my eyes and I knew he was thinking hard about what I had asked him. I was seriously tempted to just ask him to forget it, because I wasn't sure that I wanted to hear the answer to my question. Joe was my world and I was afraid my that I'd lose him because of my curiosity.

"Honestly, I wouldn't change a thing about it. I mean sure, we have our issues, but what couple doesn't? I love how feisty you are, Lex. It's sexy as hell. I'll admit, it was something I had to get used to, but I love it."

"Had to get used to it?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow and he nodded.

"Usually I say something, and then whoever it is just agrees. Danielle just didn't argue with anything and was a bitch the rest of the time. You challenge me, and I love that."

"Drake always says that's a turn off." I said softly and Joe took my free hand in his, interlacing our fingers.

"For him, maybe, but I'm not Drake. I love a woman who can challenge me and you give me that. I love you, feisty attitude and all. Is our relationship perfect by any means? Hell no. If I said it was I'd be lying my ass off. But for us, with our personalities, it's perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure to most people the perfect relationship is challenge free and you float by without an issue. Sure, we argue, but we kiss and make up. Very rarely do we have the same argument twice, and that's what a perfect relationship entails. Working things out and moving forward. If we could do it all over, I wouldn't want to change a thing. I love you, Gwendolyn Alexandria Wuertz, and I wouldn't change a thing about you." He mumbled, bringing my wrist up to his lips to kiss where I knew he was telling me something. He wanted me to add a flower to my wrist for him. Jon had one, Drake had one, and so did my friend Robbie. I was holding off on getting one for Joe because I didn't want to have his initials in a flower on my wrist for me to see all the time if we didn't work out.

"Next time I'm in Chicago."

"Really?"

"It'll be a few months, since I don't think we're in Chicago until March, but our one year is St. Patrick's Day so we can call it an early anniversary gift."

"Why do you only go to Chicago?"

"Because Phil knows a guy who does good work." I stated simply as I laid back down, leaving my hand in his. He looked over at me with a smile and I kissed him softly. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you, too, Alex."

* * *

"Hearing what Joe had to say made me feel a million times better about everything. Like, I was hoping that he'd mention wanting to be with me forever, but I'm willing to wait for that. I did slam him with the ultimate question there, so I'll give him time to recover from that before I even suggest marriage." I said with a laugh, before I thought about how pretentious that sounded. "Oh, that came out really pretentious."

* * *

"Colby, I hate you for getting him addicted to CrossFit." I laughed as I dropped down from the rings and the two toned man laughed as he pat my back.

"You love it."

"I do."

"You're welcome, Alex. You know you love that body of his. CrossFit only makes it better." He teased, lightly tickling my sides as we went over to Jon and Joe. "Alex has something to tell you guys."

"What's that?" Jon asked and I glared up at Colby playfully.

"I love CrossFit." I muttered and the three leaned in closer.

"What was that, babygirl?"

"I love CrossFit." I stated a bit louder and Colby lifted me onto his shoulder.

"I've converted yet another! I swear, I'm CrossFit Jesus." He cheered as he carried me around the gym and I looked back at Jon and Joe, who were both laughing at my predicament.

"I can't do anything with you, you nerd." I mumbled in embarrassment, playing with his hair a bit as he continued to carry me.

"You've been knocking CrossFit since you and Joe got together, and now you love it! I can't help but be excited that you've become a believer. It's been almost a year, but I did it." Colby was way too proud of himself for getting me into CrossFit. I'm not going to go whenever possible like he does, I still prefer the classic treadmill and weight bench. Sticking to my roots is what I do best.

"Colby, you've gotta put me down." I requested once I felt my head start to hurt and he instantly complied, letting me lean into him while he led me back to the guys.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked, instantly cupping my cheeks and feeling my forehead.

"My head just started hurting. I'll be fine Jon. I just need to go home and lay down."

"We can do that." Joe assured, picking me up before we said our farewells to the guys and he took me home.

* * *

"This headache is kicking my ass, Joe." I groaned from the couch and I could hear Joe sigh from the kitchen.

"Gwen, you've just got to wait for the pain meds to kick in." He said softly, sitting down in the recliner.

"Come cuddle me, Joe." He looked conflicted and I pouted. "Please. I feel like I'm going at this alone."

"You're not, babygirl. I'm here with you." He said softly, moving so that he was kneeling in front of me on the floor. He gently stroked my cheek and the worry in his eyes was killing me. I hated when he was upset, especially when I was the reason. I wanted my baby to smile again.

"You remember that time I begged you to Samoan Drop me?"

"Which time? You begged me for about three months before I gave in."

"Right before you actually did it."

"And you kissed me right in front of those two rookies that were begging me and the guys for help?"

"Yeah."

"You hadn't kissed me like that in like three weeks so it was a pleasant surprise." He said with a small smile and I grinned. I loved his smile.

"Kissing you is always pleasant. You're so wonderful, Joe." I said softly, cupping his cheek and running my thumb across those pouty lips of his.

"You're the wonderful one, Alex. You and those soft hands of yours." He mumbled, pulling my hand away from my face and kissing each of my knuckles.

* * *

"Having such a tender moment with Joe gave me the opportunity to forget about the pain in my head and focus on him, which is something I really appreciated. Who has time to worry about a headache when you have a big, sexy Samoan man kissing your problems away?"

I probably wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but I was loving this who Total Divas thing.


	7. Bus

"Please, Lexi? The more the merrier." Brie pleaded and I sighed from where I sat across from her at the breakfast table.

"I have this thing against having Joe close to Summer. If we can all look back at what happened last time."

"But you'll be crammed on a bus with a bunch of women you love and Bryan." Nikki reasoned and I shrugged.

"Girl, you know Jon would love seeing his boo." Trinity reasoned and I sighed, but nodded.

"I'll talk to him."

* * *

"On the inside, I knew that this would be the worst thing I've ever agreed to... ever. If the drama wasn't between Summer and I, it would be somebody else and I'm never in the mood to deal with it."

* * *

"Joe, boost me into the bunk." I requested and he was quick to comply, placing his hands on my hips and lifting me into the bunk.

"You sure you wanna be this high up, babygirl? You'll try to get down and end up falling." He teased and I smiled at him, making sure Summer was watching before I kissed him softly. "Or if you end up rolling out of bed and breaking something?"

"Babe, you hold me so tight, I think I'll be fine." I assured before he pulled me out and set me on my feet. We sat down on the couch and I leaned into him, more than exhausted with our day's events.

"There's no way you're tired already." Bryan teased and I shrugged as Joe chuckled.

"She loves her sleep." He said, squeezing me gently and I nodded with a tired smile. "Put a couple drinks in her and she'll be fine."

"I would know." Bryan teased and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"That was one time and I was twenty one." I argued and he laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Eva asked and I smiled.

"Back when I had just started at Ring of Honor, there was this big party and I got drunk off my ass and Bryan designated himself as my babysitter. It's really a 'you had to be there' thing." I tried explaining and Bryan nodded.

"I didn't know you were in the indies?" Ariane said and I nodded.

"She was all over the indies. How many promotions were you in?" Joe asked and I shrugged.

"Fuck, I dunno. It'd take forever to count and name them but I spent most of my time with CZW."

"What's that?" Nikki asked.

"Combat Zone Wrestling." Bryan elaborated and I nodded with a grin.

"It's where I spent most of my indie career."

* * *

"Most people look at the kind of stuff I did in the Indies and would grimace. I locked up with the guys, got raunchy, and even took a few odd items to the face. People can say what they wanted about my Indie career, but obviously the WWE saw something in me that they liked otherwise I wouldn't have even been offered a contract. I'm so proud of everything I did, though, because it got me to where I am today and I made some life long friends."

* * *

This whole bus thing was killing me. Like I expected, there was drama. Eva Marie and some fucking pictures, I guess. I didn't know and I didn't really care, either, because it was none of my business. Joe and I just climbed into our bunk and I called Colby to check on him and Jon as soon as Ariane pulled her phone out.

_"You know, you don't have to babysit us." _Colby complained and Joe and I chuckled.

"I know, but I like checking in on you guys to make sure you haven't done anything stupid. You know how I am when the guys I love are in cars without me."

_"After Drake's accident? I know the story, sweetheart." _I heard Jon and I smiled into Joe's shirt. _"I'm and excellent driver and so is Colby. We'll be okay, hon."_

"Alright, kiddos. We'll see you at the arena." Joe teased and I bit back a laugh at the groans that left the guys. "Goodnight you guys."

_"Sleep well, you two." _Colby said and I heard Jon grunt in agreement.

_"Yeah, get some sleep."_

"G'night Jon-boy, Colbster."

_"Night, Lex. See you guys later."_ With that, Colby hung up and I snuggled into Joe as he tucked my phone into his pocket.

"You, babygirl, need some sleep." Joe teased softly and I smiled up at him.

"Look at you, big man, you've got bags under those pretty eyes." I teased right back and he pecked my lips.

"I love you, Gwen."

"I love you, too, Joe."

* * *

"Lex, have you seen the pictures of Eva?" Jon asked and I shook my head.

"No, and I don't want to. Those are her business and not mine. Definitely not yours, either, Jonathan Michael." I scolded, taking his phone away and tucking it into my pocket as Eva gave me a smile. I smiled at her apologetically before I dragged Jon in the complete opposite direction that she was going. I knew that the bus was possibly going to get more heated and I was dreading getting back on the bus. Joe was going to have to understand that we were going straight to bed and that's it.

"Can I borrow her?" Trin asked Jon, who nodded and kissed my head before going off to do whatever and I looked to Trinity with a smile.

"What's up?"

"I think I'm going to need your support with all this picture drama spreading around. I know you prefer staying out of the drama and all, but-"

"Veteran in the locker room, put my personal issues aside, be a support system. Yeah, Trin, I know. But red has gold to support her."

"She's gonna need a bit more of that gold. You would know."

"There's a difference though. I don't care about her past and if she's proud of it or not. When my shit got dug up and passed around I didn't really care because I was proud of my indie career and I didn't really care if people knew that Jon licked my face twice a month because he had to. Work is work, Trin."

"Boo bear-"

"But if you decide that you need me, I'll be a support system."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sucks to be Trin, because that concussion from a while back came back to haunt me in my match against AJ. Her stupid ass kicked me right in the back of the head, knowing that I was getting over a concussion. As soon as I got backstage I had to sprint to the bathroom so I could empty my stomach into the toilet. I wasn't expecting anybody to be in the bathroom, but was surprised to see Eva holding my hair back for me.

"Is it your concussion?"

"I won't know until I see the docs." I mumbled, ripping off some toilet paper to wipe at my mouth and she handed me a breath mint. "Thanks."

"No problem. I heard you talking to Ambrose and Trinity earlier and I appreciate you not trying to get all up in my past." She mumbled and I nodded as I flushed the toilet with my foot before offering a smile.

"Don't thank me. It's really none of my business, and it's nobody's business but your own." I stated as we left the bathroom together and she hugged me.

Unexpected and unwelcome affection. Just because I'm not bashing you doesn't mean that I suddenly like you.

I saw the looks that Joe, Jon, and Colby were giving me and I mouthed 'help me' to them, to which they only laughed until Eva let me go and went on her way.

"Lex, we saw that kick." Jon stated and I nodded, bringing a hand to the back of my head.

"We see that as an injustice." Colby joked and I playfully punched him before Joe picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"I'm taking her to the doctors." Joe stated and I waved to Jon and Colby as I was carried off. It wasn't long before Joe set me on my feet and I looked up at him as we walked.

"I'm seriously considering duct taping you to my side so that way you don't get another concussion." He teased and I rolled my eyes as we entered the Trainers' office and Sampson pointed me to a table.

* * *

"I just cannot stop getting concussions! It's so irritating especially when it's not even my fault. Like, seriously? I get that accidents happen, but everybody needs to stay away from my effing head when they're in the ring with me."

* * *

"The lights on the bus are too bright." I mumbled, raising my hand to shield my eyes. "Joe, I need to to be my eyes to our bunk and then my ear muffs." I requested and I heard Joe chuckle as we walked.

"Alright stop." I kept my eyes shut and felt Joe scoop me into his arms and lay me down. "Watch your head, babygirl."

"How's the concussion magnet?" I heard Bryan ask and I gave a dry laugh.

"Out of the ring for at least a month. Fuck me, right?"

"It's not that bad. Could be worse." Bryan reasoned and I felt and extra body in the bunk before my face was tickled with beard.

"Bryan, you suck. Joe, why would you let him do this to me?"

"It's his bus."

"Whatever. Bry, can I sleep?" I asked sweetly and he nodded, poking my nose before he slid out and I felt Joe join me.

"I'm sorry you got hurt again, babygirl."

"It's not your fault, big man." I said softly before I buried my face into his shirt and was mentally thanking the heavens that I changed into sweats before leaving the arena while he soothed me to sleep before all the drama started.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, you guys! Huge thank yous to**_ Tini Rini_**, **_ArtisticLullaby_**, **_candiii143_**, and **_Tori Moxley_** for reviewing the last couple chapters and to everyone who has favorited and followed this story! **


	8. Cold

"Summer hasn't been coming onto you guys, right?" I asked the guys while we were eating in catering and all three shook their heads since their mouths were full. "Good. I'm thinking about making you guys shirts that stake my claim on you."

"What would they say?" Colby asked and I smiled.

"They'd be like the old Paul Heyman shirts, only they'd say that you were 'Lexi Younger guys'." I explained, reaching over and stealing some of Joe's fruit. "I could go for a piña colada and some sun bathing."

* * *

"After hearing about the Summer/Brie confrontation, I've just grown concerned for my guys. She's already come onto Joe, Colby has a girlfriend, and Jon has a bad habit of getting himself into uncomfortable situations with women after 'one night stands'. I just want to protect my family."

* * *

"Your brother called me and asked if you were too good to talk to him these days." Jon stated and I shook my head.

"I called him yesterday and he told me that he had to call me back. I'm still waiting."

"Fuckin' Drake." He laughed and I nodded before finishing off my salad.

"I might just go home and beat his ass."

"You're going home?" Joe asked and I shrugged.

"I've been thinking about it. I'm not needed at ringside for anything unless Lillian gets sick and they want me announcing for SmackDown, but that's hella rare. I'm not wrestling for at least another two weeks, so I dunno."

"Please stay, Lex. We're about to get reunited traveling-wise, and I don't want to be stuck with these two saps." Colby was practically begging, taking my free hand in his across the table. "I'll give up my turn with shotgun for you to stay with us."

"Damn, man. You want her bad." Joe commented and Jon nodded.

"Holy shit bro."

"I like her more than I like you two." Colby admitted with a laugh before releasing my hand and I smiled.

"Preach it."

* * *

"Colby was convincing enough for me to hang around even though I'll probably hate every minute of it because I'm practically useless with my concussion. But, they're my guys and without them my life would be very dull so I'm glad that I'm staying."

* * *

This bus adventure was...interesting to say the least. Nattie broke the poop rule, Jon and Trin broke the sex rule, and I was just exhausted. This was Brie's worst idea in the history of ideas and we're both in agreement that if we ever did anything like this again it would be us, our men, my Jon, and Colby because we all value our sleep and we'd use the bus for what it was intended for.

"Things to consider when we're hella rich, right?" Brie asked and I laughed as we walked around backstage.

"I'm certain that in like a year or so, if we all pitched in, we could do it." I suggested, keeping my hands in the pockets of my peacoat. I had Joe's zip up Shield hoodie on under my coat and I was wearing a long sleeved dress, yet I'm still cold. January hates me.

"The six of us would the best travel group, though."

"Oh hell yeah. We're all in love with sleep." I joked and she laughed.

"How many coats are you wearing?"

"Two, and my dress is long-sleeved. I'm freezing."

"Oh, honey." Brie cooed, wrapping her arms around me as we walked. "Joe, warm up your woman!"

"I gave her my coat!" Joe called from where he stood at the end of the hall and Brie huffed.

"She's freezing!"

"I am so cold, Joe!" I called down the hall and he shook his head, but jogged down the hall towards us while Bryan walked up in a different direction.

"How the hell are you cold?" Joe asked quietly as he pulled me into a hug and I shrugged as I buried my face into his neck. Pre-match Joe smelled good and he hadn't poured water on his head yet so he was still dry, not sweaty, and I loved it. "Babygirl, your cheeks are freezing."

"Maybe you should kiss them until they're warm." I suggested, pulling back to smile up at him and he put his warm hands on my cheeks before pecking my lips. "Wait, how the hell are you so warm? You're in a fucking vest and muscle shirt."

"I'm just that sexy. I can probably get Jon's jacket real quick before I have to run up to do our entrance. It's not going to be that long of a match, he-"

"Joe, I'll be fine. You'll tell the boys that we need to hurry the fuck up and go to the hotel, right?"

"Definitely. I've got to go, you stay warm, alright?"

"I'll try. You'll warm me up in the car, right?"

"Damn straight. I love you."

"I love you, too. Be safe."

"You too, babygirl. No more head injuries." He teased, kissing me one last time before he walked away and I bit my lip as I watched him go while Brie begged Bryan for another kiss.

"John's an asshole." She complained and I laughed.

"Let's go get warm." I suggested and she punched my shoulder before we went to go on an adventure for warmth.


	9. Slammys

"I still can't believe I hang out with you." Jon said from out of nowhere as we walked around Seattle together. It was cold and as much as we both hated being cold, we liked walking around Seattle together. It was our Seattle tradition. "Fuckin' Naptown Dragons killing my rep."

"You're just jealous that you never came up with a Cincy clique." I teased, poking his dimpled cheek. Jon had such adorable dimples.

"I had Kamikaze, and that's close enough."

"Not even close." I laughed before taking a drink of my coffee. Jon and I could go on for hours about different indie factions that we were in back in those days.

* * *

"Even though I'm no longer an Indy wrestler, I still identify myself as a Naptown Dragon because I am from Indianapolis and I'm so proud of where I come from. Prouder than proud. And it just irritates Jon to no end, so that's a plus."

* * *

"You know that you wish you were a Naptown Dragon back then." I teased, elbowing Jon as we walked into a mall.

"Fuck that. Cincy strong, bitch."

"Whatever. You still owe me a new pair of shoes."

"For what time in our lives did I-"

"Pittsburgh." I sang, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards a directory.

"Oh. Boots?"

"I could use a pair of boots." I agreed with a smile, ruffling his hair before we adventured into the mall. "Maybe we could ride the monorail a few times after this?"

"Depends on how long it takes your picky ass to buy a pair of boots. We do work tonight."

"We do, and it's the Slammys." I groaned. The Slammys always bored me. I think it's great that we have our own award show and the WWE Universe gets to be involved, but it just bored me.

* * *

"Joe, we can't do shit like this here." I murmured, trying to push Joe's face away from my neck where he was leaving a trail of feather light kisses from my shoulder up to my face.

"I'm so proud of you, babygirl. Title shots are huge and you're finally getting one." He whispered, pressing his hips into mine to pin me to the wall even more and he took his hands off wrists, placing one on my waist and the other on my neck. "So proud."

"You can be proud of me at the hotel, sexy man beast." He really did look sexy in that black suit and tie. All the guys looked phenomenal, really, but Joe was going to be the one stripping for me tonight to celebrate my triple threat match with AJ and Nattie at TLC.

Joe kissed me, and I felt the sparks begin to fly. Those perfect pouty lips moving against mine felt so good, I just couldn't stop him.

* * *

"Normally, I'm a huge advocate for no long kisses at work. I don't want to look like that girl who is only there to kiss the hot guys, so Joe and I have a three second max rule. But if you had a hot guy in an all black suit trying to make out with you because he was proud of you, would you stop him? No. Hell no."

* * *

"Alex, look at my nose." Nattie called from down the hall, rushing towards me and Joe. I don't know what about out position said "please interrupt, we're not talking about anything important", but I knew by the sigh that left Joe, he wasn't a fan of being interrupted. We get interrupted enough by our families.

* * *

"WHY? It's not faaaiiirrr! I wouldn't interrupt you and TJ if you were PDAing at work. Whyyyy?"

* * *

"Joe, you look good." Nattie complimented as I removed my arms from around his neck and he let me go to smooth down his suit.

"Thank you. What's up with your nose?" Joe asked and I looked up at him. Why was he egging this on? Fuck me, I just want to make out with Joe. This was gods way of punishing me for breaking the PDA rule. I just knew it.

"Summer came to my house and slapped me, and it totally fucked me up."

"Damn." I mumbled, bending slightly to get a better look. "That John Wayne bitch did a number on you."

"John Wayne?" Joe asked as Summer walked by in her atrocious blue and orange gear.

"All that fringe would make John Wayne jealous."

* * *

Summer got Nattie right in the face during their match. Joe and I both cringed because her nose was seriously messed up and we knew that she told Summer to stay away from her face.

"Do you want to become invisible with me?" I asked Joe, who caught my gist and nodded. Becoming invisible meant not having to hear Nattie complain about Summer. I love Nattie, but now she was always complaining about Summer and I'm tired of hearing about it. It's bad enough that I hate the bitch, but to have to work with her constantly and see her on an almost daily basis, I don't want to hear about her. I have to draw the line somewhere.

"Yeah. Let's go find the boys, babygirl." Joe murmured in my ear, removing his hands from around my waist so he could take one of my hands in his as we walked down the hall. His hands were so warm and perfect to me, and I loved it when we held hands. "I love you, Gwen."

"I love you, too, Joe. I love you so much."

* * *

**A/N: I know that its been awhile and I'm sorry. Work has been a bitch. But id like to thank **_Emmettluver2012, Tori Moxley, damnitdeandean, ArtisticLullaby, and peace486_** for reviewing the last couple chapters! I appreciate it!**


End file.
